


Makeup

by breaththatwalks



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 world drabble. Season 5, episode 2. Esposito sees Ryan with makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosie12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosie12).



On the phone with Beckett, I glance over.

He’s sitting at his desk, gently dabbing at his eye with . . . makeup?

I knew jenny had given some earlier, but he had some?

And was using it?

At work?

I almost burst out laughing.

Can’t help it.

The case melts away, my anger melts away.

But only for a second.

Then Beckett asks me a question, and the world goes back to normal.

Cold, hard, angry normal.

Without him.


End file.
